


send duckling pics

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, omgcp friendship week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: "Why couldn't I be a STEM major?""You love the angst and emotionally draining classes and debilitating uncertainty about your future.""Must be that."
Relationships: Larissa "Lardo" Duan & Derek "Nursey" Nurse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	send duckling pics

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Late Night Conversations
> 
> another super short one yee

There's a knock at Lardo's door right as she's submitting her last econ problem set. Stupid fucking social science requirement. (Which, of course, she'd left to the first semester of senior year like any good procrastinator.) At least Holster's enthusiastic about explaining things she doesn't get.

"Come in," she says, just loud enough to be heard in the hallway. It's eleven-thirty at night, and while Bitty and Chowder are  _ probably _ still up, Lardo likes being 'the good roommate.'

She doesn't even need to look up from her laptop to know that the person who just came in and collapsed dramatically on the floor of her room is Nursey.

"'Sup, dude." She closes her laptop.

"Why couldn't I be a STEM major," he groans in response.

"You love the angst and emotionally draining classes and debilitating uncertainty about your future."

"Must be that. I can't think of any other reasons." He rolls over to stare at the ceiling. "How do you deal with it?"

Lardo shrugs. "Same way I deal with everything. Internal meltdown, look at pictures of ducklings until I calm down, then make a color-coded chart and get through it. Sometimes with caffeine."

"Huh." Nursey contemplates the ceiling. "Maybe I should incorporate more ducklings into my daily routine."

"Highly recommend." Lardo pulls out her phone, selects the last six images in her text conversation with Jack, and sends them all to Nursey.

When he gets the notification and opens his texts, he grins. " _ Bro. _ Thank you for the starter pack."

"I have many more."

"I believe you."


End file.
